Fic A
by Alanna's modern day twin
Summary: Sev is woken late at night stuff just gets worse for him but then suddenly is gets better. This is my first ever COMPLEATE story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fic A **

**Series: The Three chapter fic series **

**Author: Alanna1**

**Characters: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Jazmin Potter (Harry's daughter), Draco Malfoy**

Chapter 1 

It was dark and Severus Snape the potions master at Hogwarts woke to a loud banging on his door that led to his chambers.

"Tempus" he growled as he wandlessly cast the spell. Sev growled in frustration "who the bloody hell is banging on my door at three in the bloody morning?"

Since the end of the war Sev had found that he actually liked sleeping…..a lot. It seemed that his 48 year old body was trying to catch up on all the sleep it missed out on during his spying days.

Sev stumbled out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown. He stalked across the sitting room and slung his door open attempting to startle the rouge knocker, who had thankfully just saved their life by stopping the incessant knocking.

Sev was shocked to see who it was on the other side of the door. It was that dratted Potter spawn. Oh how he hated the Potters. Always getting on his nerves, always causing trouble for him, it was no wonder he hated them all.

Jazmin Potter was the daughter of Harry Potter, the world known famous wizard who had finally defeated Voldermort at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, and a witch that Potter refused to name or comment on except to say that she was dead and a victim of rouge deatheaters.

Harry Potter had left the wizarding community in Britain after his seventh year and went missing for ten years. No one heard from him or saw him during that time. Dumbledore didn't seem worried about his "golden boy's" disappearance though, and that Granger…..sorry Weasley girl always seemed a bit too smug when the topic of the missing Hero of the wizarding world came up.

Sev glared at Jaz and growled. "What do you want you little brat?"

"I have a note for you Professor Snape." Jaz said, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"Well give it to me and then go straight back to the Slytherin dorm. Also you have a detention with me for the next week for being out of bounds after curfew." Sev said knowing that the detention did nothing other than make him happier.

"I don't think you can give me a detention Professor Snape." Jaz said quickly. "You see Professor Snape I have a note signed by my father that gives me permission to be out."

Sev grabbed the offered note and read it quickly. Gods he hated Potter. He absolutely positively hated Potter with his all.

"Miss Potter, why do you have a note from your father saying and I quote: 'This allows Jaz to give someone, something, some time, somewhere, no matter who, what, when, where or why'?" Sev asked his voice rising with each word.

Jaz noticed that her head of house and potions professor was turning a pretty shade of blue because he wasn't breathing in as much as he was breathing out.

"Professor Snape, BREATHE!" she shouted. Once she saw him breathe in she shoved the other note in his hand and ran. Far and fast. Back to her bed where she was safe from asphyxiating professors.

Leaving Severus standing, leaning against his door frame, slightly blue in the face at three in the morning, clutching a note that would change his life for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sev stared blankly at the retreating form of Jazmin Potter. That girl was so much like her famous father that it scared Sev slightly…… not that he would ever admit it but still it scared him….. just a little.

Jaz through was also the opposite of her father in so many ways. Sev supposed that it came from her mother's side. Jazmin Potter was the planner of the second year Slytherins. She thought things through perfectly, every time. Whenever something happened involving Slytherins, as Jaz had most of them under her power and charm, that couldn't be traced to one person you could bet, if you where the betting type of person, that Jaz was defiantly in charge of whatever scheme was taking place.

Another way that Jazmin differed from Harry was that she actually set out to befriend the current Malfoy heir. Draco had naturally protested to his son being friends with a Potter and a girl non the less, but, after a few well chosen words from Harry he had relented and backed out of his son's friendship. Draco wasn't Lucius, thank the gods that that man was dead, after all.

Sev snapped out of his musings and growled. He turned back into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was not normally a violent person but this was not normal circumstances. It was not every day that you where woken at three in the morning by the daughter of your worst enemy, at the moment, knocking at your door.

Sev heard something crinkle in his hand and growled irritably, "Not another note!" Sev was really getting sick of all these notes.

Sev opened the slightly scrunched paper, which was most probably his fault and found that he recognised the hand writing, he just didn't remember where from.

Sev proceeded to read said note which changed his life forever.

SOMEBODY ASKED WHY

Somebody asked why I love you

Somebody asked why I need you

Somebody asked why I want you

Somebody asked what's good about you

They don't know your mind

They can't see your heart

They're all the ones

Who want to tear us apart

They want to know who you are

They want to know why you care

They want to know what you do

Why you stay and are always there

They don't understand what you see in me

They don't want to know how we could ever be

They just care about our history and past

They're all taking bets that we'd never last

They want us to fail

They want you to cry

They wish I'd be gone

They want me to die

But I'll never go

And leave you alone

I'll always be here

And help you find home

(written by Alanna1 HPFANDOM

Alanna's modern day twin Alanna stared at the poem in his hands. He had finally finished reading it. Every single word spoke into his heart. A heart that he though he had gotten rid of many years ago. This poem spoke of love, for him, he never thought that anyone would love him. He was cruel and snarky. He was sarcastic and sardonic. He never let anyone see the real him.

Halfway through the note he finally realised who had written it. It was the least likely person he ever though it would be. Sev was in shock. He sat there for ages, rereading the note and thinking of what it had said.

Sev was brought out of his thoughts by his alarm clock ringing to tell him to get up and get ready for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Severus paused as he reached the teachers entrance to the great hall. He had discovered through his musings that morning that he loved the sender of the poem. He loved them with all his heart. He didn't know what to do about it so he decided to wait and see what would happen. He decided that he wouldn't say anything at breakfast and he wouldn't approach the sender. He would make the sender make the first move.

Sev opened the door and walked to his place at the table, just down from Potter and Malfoy. Harry smirked at him and surprisingly Draco smirked at him as well. Sev knew that the two had become friends after they had left Hogwarts but, judging by the identical smirks on their faces and the way that they where chatting, yes Draco was chatting to Harry, Sev would have to say that they had become close friends and co-conspirators.

Sev was surprisingly pleased to see that Draco had made a true friend, even if it was Potter.

After their seventh year Draco and Pansy had gotten married and had a son, who they had called Marco, shortly followed by a daughter, who they had called Sarah . Pansy had been killed in a Deatheater attack in Diagon Ally five years ago, along with Ginny Weasley who had been visiting her brothers' new shop there.

Draco had slipped into a deep depression and had moved in with Narcissa, who had finally divorced Lucius. Narcissa had let Draco mope about the house for ages and taken care of the children for him.

After a year Draco was still barely talking so Narcissa had decided that she needed to intervene. Narcissa contacted Harry Potter, and she was one of the only ones that could contact him, and asked him to please come and have a chat with Draco and get him out of his depression.

Narcissa turned out to be quite close to Harry and Harry had come immediately as a favour to Cissa. Cissa thought of Harry as her other son that she never had. Cissa had lived with Harry for a few years after she had divorced Lucius and so she was very please when Harry came over and started speaking to Draco. This had been the start of Harry and Draco's tight friendship. Now days it was very rare that you saw one without the other. This was good for Harry and Draco but judging by the whispering that was going on between the two men Sev decided that it wasn't good news for him.

Sev silently and quickly finished his breakfast and stood. He relished the fact that it was Saturday and he didn't have any brats, especially Jazmin Potter, to teach.

Sev returned to his room and sat in his chair with his book. He planned on reading and sleeping the day away. He was about to start the reading part when there was, yet again, a knock on the door. Sev wasn't surprised. He knew who it was this time, it was the writer of the note and also, surprisingly, one of the pains of his existence. He opened the door to reveal a handsome man leaning against his doorframe.

"So" the man started casually. "What did you think of my note?" anyone looking would think the man was calm and nonchalant but Sev knew differently. Sev could see that he was nervous and even slightly scared.

Sev opened the door wide and invited the other man in.

As the man walked in Sev closed the door and grabbed the other man. The man tensed as if expecting and attack but obviously not the type of attach that Sev was planning.

Sev pushed his lips harshly against the other man's, drawing a gasp from him. Sev took advantage of the slightly parted lips and thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth.

When the need for air became too great Sev finally pulled away. After breathing harshly for a few minutes he leaned his forehead against the slightly shorter man's and whispered softly.

"I love you too Harry Bloody Potter."

THE END 

Whoot this is the first fic I have EVER finished. BROWNIES TO ME!

Well I hope you enjoyed it

LUV AL


End file.
